Manipulation of virtual objects is one of the most fundamental operations in virtual spaces. Virtual spaces are composed of interactive simulations of real-world environments that provide users with a sense of being immersed in the interactive simulations. There is a perceived need to add haptic feedback to virtual spaces, which has led to a number of prototype devices that simulate tactile sensations with applications of mechanical force, generally referred to as “haptic rendering.”
Most existing haptic rendering systems rely on specialized hardware worn by the subject while using the system and/or on the strategic placement of such hardware in the environment to provide the haptic rendering. Such systems tend to be expensive to construct. In addition, specialized hardware worn by the subject can be cumbersome and interfere with the subject's natural movement. Further, systems involving large quantities of complex hardware tend not to operate in real time, due to the delays inherent to mechanical devices. Such considerations of cost, complexity and convenience have limited the deployment and use of haptic rendering technology.
Also, the existing haptic rendering systems are limited with regards to providing realistic responses of virtual objects to interactions. For instance, due to the inherent mechanical compliance of existing haptic interface devices, the maximum rigidity of virtual objects is limited such that a virtual object deforms to a greater degree in response to an applied force than it would in real life. Thus, leading to a diminished sense of realness to perception of virtual objects and degraded user experience.
An opportunity arises to provide an economical approach that provides advantages of haptic feedback for interaction with virtual objects without the draw backs of attaching or deploying specialized hardware. An opportunity also arises to eliminate unrealistic responses of virtual objects to interactions and to avoid aberrations during manipulations of the virtual objects.